THIGHS
by El Second
Summary: Sumia's been REALLY distracted lately... not that anyone can blame her. Lewd af.


**SMUT WARNING**

* * *

"Godlike," she found herself saying out loud.

Sumia quickly clamped a hand over her own mouth, flushing red. Glancing around anxiously, she soon realized that no one had noticed. She sighed with relief.

Now knowing that she was safe, she returned her gaze to the object of her attention.

 _Those freaking thighs,_ she thought dejectedly. _They're godlike._

Across the training grounds, Cordelia was sweating with exertion, directing her lance at her sparring partner. She planted her boot into the dirt, channeling that momentum through her lance for powerful strikes. With each step, her amazing thighs flexed, making Sumia's eyes grow ever wider.

Sumia blinked herself into consciousness. She felt rather foolish, standing idle and staring at Cordelia like a lovelorn boy on a schoolyard. _This needs to stop happening,_ she thought. _That's why I'm here, training. I've just got some energy to work off, heheh… heh…_

* * *

Sumia's fingernails dug into her husband's back; warmness pumped into her as she bounced on his lap. She could feel it! It was so tantalizingly close, just out of reach. She wrapped her legs around Chrom's waist with lustful abandon, struggling to reach her peak.

Panting for air, her gaze settled on Chrom's exposed shoulder, and she found the solution she needed. Thoughtlessly, she sank her teeth into the exposed skin. She could picture them—the answer—Cordelia's smooth thighs. Sumia imagined the flush to Cordelia's cheeks, the moans she would make, were Sumia's lips wrapped around them instead.

But Chrom seemed to be impressed, himself. He relented a small grunt of satisfaction, feeling the lust in Sumia's bite; he returned the favor by quickening the pace.

Sumia squeezed her eyes shut and bit down harder. In her mind's eye, Cordelia threw her head back in pleasure. Sumia felt an exciting rush from the image.

Release finally came, and so did Sumia. Whimpering breathlessly, her teeth still marking her husband's shoulder, she tightened everything she had on him—her fingernails, her legs, and where she and he were joined. He responded with surprise, losing his breath at the sudden tightness, and within seconds, Sumia felt hot liquid rush into her.

Sumia's grip on him relaxed. She nestled her head into his shoulder, catching her breath, feeling the excess of the sticky liquid dripping out of her and running down Chrom's shaft.

"That was…" Chrom panted. His eyebrows were still raised in a permanent state of surprise. "…Well, uh… wow."

Sumia giggled and kissed his collarbone. "You were 'wow' too, sweetie." She closed her eyes, smiling as she breathed on his neck. The high of her climax didn't seem like it would fade anytime soon.

 _Interesting,_ she thought. _What a thing to think of during sex. I mean, Cordelia? Ha, ha… that's…_

Her smile slowly faded as the same image popped into mind—her lips around Cordelia's thighs. Mm…

Sumia adopted a hungry expression instead. She sat up and, without a word, began bouncing on Chrom once again.

Chrom's eyes widened in surprise. "Wh—wait, Sumia, I—"

Sumia shushed him with a finger to his lips. "Round two, dear… Let's…" Her breath caught, and she let out a small moan. She closed her eyes, threw her head back, and humped her husband with renewed vigor.

Chrom couldn't say no to that.

* * *

This sort of thing went on for several days. Of course, something would have to change eventually.

* * *

Robin frowned. "Seven… Eight? Need more steel swords." She wet the tip of the quill on her tongue, and began to scribble against her clipboard. "Geez, how many of these things has Chrom broken?"

She heard movement from the entrance to the tent, and glanced up, annoyed. "I swear to Naga, Tharja, you're all out of warning shots. Next one goes through your—"

"W-Wait, hold your fire. It's just me." A redhead poked her head through the tent flap, smiling nervously.

"Oh." Robin stood to face her. "What's the matter, Cordelia?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

Cordelia entered the tent, wringing her hands. Robin offered her a seat, which she took; Robin then sat across from her.

"Well…" Cordelia sighed. "Robin, something… happened the other day. And it's kind of awkward. I don't really know who else to confide in, so…"

Robin tilted her head. "Of course, Cordelia. You can tell me anything. But, why not Sumia? I'm happy you'd come to me, but you've always been closer with her."

"That's just it." Cordelia took a shaky breath. "You see… uh… she's part of the story."

"Huh." Robin leaned back, crossing her arms. "Okay, then, I'm all ears, I guess."

"Okay. So, I was in my tent…"

* * *

"Knock, knock," came a cheerful voice. Sumia stepped in, smiling widely. "I'd _actually_ knock, but I mean, it's a tent."

Cordelia smiled. "Of course. How are things?"

"Good! Good," Sumia said, nodding. "Chrom asked me to tell you that you're cooking tonight."

"Certainly. I'll have it ready before sundown."

"Great!" Sumia gestured out the tent with her thumb. "Well, uh, I'll be on my way then."

Cordelia hesitated, smile faltering. "W-Wait. Sumia?"

Sumia paused, one hand on the tent flap, and she glanced over her shoulder at Cordelia. "Yeah?"

"Um…" Cordelia grasped at words. "I, uh… Can I talk to you about something?"

Sumia released the flap and faced Cordelia. "Sure, Cordelia. What's wrong?"

Cordelia fidgeted uncomfortably. "Uh… I've been having, well, a personal problem, and I was wondering if…"

"Oh, did you run out? Don't worry, I've got plenty of extras."

"Not _that_ kind of problem!" Cordelia sighed. "Look, there's this… guy. And I just, I, lately, I just, um…"

Sumia beamed. "You have a crush on somebody?!"

"Y-Yeah, but—I don't—I don't feel like I'm…" Cordelia sighed again. "Never mind, Sumia." She moved to sit on her bed.

"C'mon, Cordelia, don't be like that. What's the matter?"

"I…" Cordelia slowly stood back up, averting her gaze. "I don't feel like I'm… womanly. Womanly _enough."_ She crossed her arms uncomfortably. "I don't feel like I'm _sexy_ enough."

"What?!" Sumia frowned determinedly, placing her hands on her hips and stomping over to Cordelia. "That's quitter talk, Cordelia! More importantly, that's just a lie! You _are_ sexy! Like, REALLY sexy!"

"Th-Thanks, Sumia, but you're just saying that."

"I am not!" Sumia insisted. She gestured down at Cordelia's legs. "Have you _seen_ your thighs? Like, holy cow! Naga must be jealous of them! They're like—like golden plains of justice and deliciousness! Any guy would be _lucky_ to be between them! _Or_ any girl!"

Cordelia blinked.

Sumia blinked.

"Uh…"

"Um…" Sumia gestured out the tent. "M-Maybe I should just go."

She turned to leave.

* * *

Robin scratched her chin. "Yeah, I could see how that would be awkward," she said. "You guys have always been close, though. While strange, it doesn't seem awkward enough to bring it up with me _days_ later."

"Yes…" Cordelia rubbed her head embarrassedly. "But I admit, it didn't exactly end there."

* * *

"Wait!" Cordelia said, catching Sumia's wrist. "You mean it, really?"

Sumia blushed. "Well—yeah. You've got really nice thighs, Cordelia. N-Not to say that the rest of you isn't sexy too, it's just that, uh… I've heard that _some_ people have a real fixation on them."

"Hmm…" Cordelia crossed her arms thoughtfully. "My thighs, then…? If they are as sexy as you say, then perhaps I should flaunt them more when trying to attract—trying to attract, uh, people."

"They are," Sumia said quickly. "Really! Full disclosure, I have, on occasion—very, very rare occasion—been distracted by them myself." She added quickly, "O-Of course, it's not like I _stare,_ or—or fantasize, or anything creepy like that."

But Cordelia was lost in thought, and missed most of Sumia's (pretty much) confession of guilt. "But what, exactly, constitutes _flaunting?"_ she murmured. She turned her eyes downward, frowning at her thighs. "To be honest, they seem fairly exposed as-is, for comfort when riding a pegasus. Any more is just impractical."

Sumia rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Cordelia, this isn't about _practicality,_ this is about _sexiness!_ You can wear Kellam's suit of armor during combat if you want, but off the field, you can dress as sexy as possible!"

"Kellam's armor would be incredibly impractical during combat," Cordelia said sternly. "The extra weight would cause my pegasus to—"

"Gawds, Cordelia, that's not my _point!"_ Sumia moaned. "My point _is_ , you shouldn't be afraid to flaunt those sexy thangs. Here, let me help."

Sumia knelt in front of Cordelia, reaching for Cordelia's thigh-high boots.

Cordelia flushed red. "What—what're you—?"

"I said I'm _helping,_ geez!"

Sumia's brow knit with determination as she loosened Cordelia's right boot. With care, she began to tug the boot downward, exposing a few inches more of Cordelia's shiny thigh.

Cordelia tried not to die from embarrassment as Sumia released the first boot and moved on to the left one. Sumia's fingers occasionally brushed against Cordelia's skin, raising goosebumps.

Cordelia suddenly noticed a slight red tint to Sumia's cheeks, though Sumia was trying to hide it with her resolute expression.

 _She's embarrassed, too?_ Cordelia thought. _I guess she must be, at least a little bit. Why else would she be blushing?_

"Th-There," Sumia said quietly, admiring her handiwork. "It's, uh… it's…"

"Better?" Cordelia offered, but Sumia didn't respond.

Sumia was still fixated on Cordelia's exposed thighs, her lips parted breathlessly. Cordelia waited for Sumia to blink, but that didn't seem like that was ever going to happen.

Cordelia cleared her throat. "…Well, thank you, Sumia. I'll see if—"

Sumia leaned closer, brushing against Cordelia's left thigh with her nose. Redness came to Cordelia's cheeks again, but she was too surprised to even ask "what the hell."

Sumia's mind was blank. They were _right here in front of her,_ and gods they smelled good. What kind of soap did Cordelia use…?

But Sumia lost interest in the thought. Tentatively, she pressed her lips against Cordelia's warm flesh, closing her eyes as she shivered with excitement.

Tingles shot up Cordelia's spine.

* * *

"Oh!" Robin said, surprised. "Gods. Yes, that's it. That's the awkward we're looking for."

"I had no idea what to _do,"_ Cordelia implored. "That took me completely off guard. But even when I gathered my bearings, I didn't want to be rude, so I didn't get angry or anything. …Should I have?"

"No… at least, I don't think so," said Robin. "Sumia is your friend, right? You should really talk this over with her, see what that little kiss meant. Maybe Sumia was tired. Or hell, even intoxicated."

"Well, I—I don't think that's the case," said Cordelia. "I admit, it didn't exactly end there."

* * *

Cordelia was panicking. _Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods. Sumia is kissing my thigh._

Sumia's eyes were still closed, lost in bliss, as she moved her attentions to Cordelia's other thigh.

 _What do I say?_ Cordelia thought. _She's still doing it! What do I…_

The tip of Sumia's tongue touched Cordelia's skin, and she traced a gentle line to Cordelia's inner thigh.

Shocks ran through Cordelia.

 _That…_ she thought, losing her breath.

Sumia messily kissed Cordelia's inner thigh, utilizing her tongue.

 _That feels…_

Sumia lightly nibbled on Cordelia's exposed flesh.

 _That feels really good…_

Cordelia's head tilted back, and she ran a finger through Sumia's hair. She closed her eyes, losing herself to pleasure.

Suddenly, the sensations stopped, and Cordelia looked down, surprised and anguished at Sumia's cruelty. Sumia's eyes were fixed on something else, now: she was looking higher up, in a daze. At—at a spot beneath Cordelia's skirt, between the two objects of Sumia's obsession.

A part of Cordelia knew she should have been incredibly embarrassed. A few sentences crossed her mind. "Please don't stare!" or "No, please, not there!"

But she didn't say any of that, and instead just watched Sumia, awaiting her next move.

Sumia closed her eyes again, and her lips attacked this new spot.

Cordelia cried out in pleasure, grasping Sumia's hair and forcing her deeper, striving to find that sweetspot.

* * *

Cordelia hesitated, blushing. "I—I'm sorry. This is getting a little—uh—"

"No, no, it's okay," Robin said hastily. "This is a safe space. No need to hold back the details." _Details I'll be thinking about tonight, for sure._

"I-If you say so." Cordelia took a breath.

* * *

Sumia was getting frustrated. She _knew_ that this should be an even sweeter taste than before, but it tasted like—like—

Ah! She realized the solution to her problem, and moved Cordelia's undergarments aside. She then renewed her assault, digging her tongue deeper than ever before.

Cordelia's back arched, and she gave an immensely satisfying squeak. Her second hand joined her first in Sumia's hair, pressing Sumia's mouth even closer. Cordelia also pushed down against her friend, grinding against Sumia's face.

"Mm!" For just a moment, Sumia couldn't breathe, but she didn't care. The last of her consciousness was cheering in the back of her mind, knowing that Cordelia was willingly accepting this, that she hadn't just refused Sumia outright. It complemented the baser instincts currently dominating Sumia's actions, filling her with lust she had never known. Sumia's fingers began tracing a line up her own thighs, soon finding purchase below. She hummed in happiness as she continued to lovingly admire Cordelia's sexiest place, while tending to herself just the same.

Then, disregarding Cordelia's vice grip on her head, Sumia freed her mouth from its action. Not noticing the trail of saliva connecting her mouth to Cordelia, Sumia commanded, "Lie back."

Cordelia didn't hesitate, immediately backing onto the bed and flattening herself on it, completely exposing herself to Sumia.

Sumia smiled hungrily, taking in the sight. She wanted to admire it forever. Cordelia's thighs, and _more,_ on display just for her… and Cordelia willingly accepting this from Sumia, lying back and waiting—desperation in her eyes—for Sumia to dig in.

Sumia couldn't deny Cordelia forever. She crawled toward her destination, nibbling on one thigh, licking the other, before finally settling on her objective, and attacking it with all she had.

Cordelia grasped fistfuls of her sheets, contorting in the agony of pleasure. She moaned loudly—music to Sumia's ears, and she kept up the fast pace.

Sumia was much less gentle with herself this time. Her fingers didn't hesitate, bypassing her legs entirely and burying themselves in the sweetspot. Sumia surprised herself with her own fervor, whimpering happily as she touched herself.

"Ah… Aah…" Cordelia sang, squeezing her eyes shut at the intensity of it all. Sumia's tongue was doing the most—the most amazing things—she didn't know if she could—

"Sumia," Cordelia panted. "I'm—I'm almost… I'm…"

Sumia didn't respond, so intent was she on her work. Her eyes closed peacefully, contently.

Cordelia knew what was coming. _She_ was. "Aah—Sumia, I'm—!"

Cordelia shifted from fast-paced moans to near-screams. She shivered as she reached her peak.

"Mm!" Sumia felt Cordelia trembling, and the way she tightened so. Heat rushed to Sumia's core, and as she imagined what was going on under those clothes—oh gods, she hoped Cordelia's toes were curling out of sheer pleasure—she reached the end, herself. Still wearing Cordelia on her face, Sumia let out muffled cries as she came.

Both girls, sweaty and panting, lay still for a minute, basking in these unexplored feelings. Sumia continued to place weak kisses on Cordelia's thighs as she rode out this high.

* * *

"I don't know if "awkward" is the word I'd use for that," Robin said, frowning.

"I know," Cordelia said sheepishly, "but I was embarrassed, so I, ah… understated a little."

Robin sighed. "I suppose that's understandable." She tilted her head. "So… what happened next?"

"I still couldn't move when she left," Cordelia said. "It—It felt amazing, Robin. I was powerless against her. But of course, it _was_ really awkward after that. Not knowing what to say, I tried to avoid Sumia the following day." She wrung her hands. "But I admit, it didn't exactly end there."

"Of course it didn't."

"She cornered me after dark, and without even saying anything, she seduced me again. We did exactly the same thing." She tapped her chin. "Well, not _exactly_ the same thing."

* * *

Sumia lay on her back, three of her fingers buried inside herself. Cordelia sat atop her face, moaning in pleasure, violently moving her hips back and forth as she grinded against Sumia's glorious tongue.

* * *

A shiver passed through Cordelia as she remembered how extreme her orgasm had been. "The next day was the same, and the day after that. We would meet up, and say nothing; she would eat me out while tending to herself. It was amazing."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Guess you were exaggerating when you said "the other day," too."

"Y-Yes. It's been happening for over a week." Cordelia hung her head in shame. "I apologize for my deception."

"It's okay." Robin smiled. "To be honest, Cordelia… now that I know this has been going on for so long, I'm curious as to what the problem is." _For you, at least. Chrom's gonna go nuts when he finds out._

"I admit—"

"'It didn't exactly end there'?" Robin teased.

Cordelia chuckled. "I suppose I've said that a lot, hm? No, I was going to say: I admit that this entire story was not the awkward moment I was referring to. So far, it was all simply context. The awkward moment was actually this morning."

* * *

"OH, GODS!" Cordelia screamed, grasping Sumia's hair as if it was all she had. "Oh, _Sumia!"_

"Mm, mm!" Sumia's tongue prodded at Cordelia's tender spot—a spot she knew all too well by this point. She could feel Cordelia on the tipping point, and she prepared herself for it.

Sure enough, Cordelia squeezed her teeth together as she came, overwhelmed by the sensation. Sumia glanced down at Cordelia's toes—bare, for once.

They were curled in pleasure.

"Mm—" Sumia was overcome in much the same way, feeling a release of her lust.

Sumia and Cordelia twitched happily, wearing smiles as they rode out their orgasms.

Cordelia lifted her head off of the bedsheets, smiling down at the exhausted girl between her thighs. "Sumia," she whispered.

Sumia weakly grinned as well, responding, "Cordelia…"

Sumia lifted herself up, out from between Cordelia's legs. Slowly, she crawled on all fours up to Cordelia, still wearing her smile. She stopped, aligned with Cordelia, and lowered her face to press her lips against Cordelia's.

The kiss only lasted a second. Sumia and Cordelia both dropped their smiles.

* * *

 _"Oh,"_ Robin said quietly. "Oh."

"It all suddenly became very different," Cordelia said. "Before, it was just heat and lust—but that kiss put emotions in the moment. _Feelings._ It changed things, and I wasn't sure if it would be for the better."

"I see what you mean," Robin said. "That's… that's different."

"Yes." Cordelia looked away, blushing intensely. Her cheeks had become nearly the same red as her hair. "But I admit… it didn't end there."

Robin paled. "No…"

* * *

Cordelia and Sumia stared at each other, taking in what had just happened. Waiting for the other to make a move, pretty much.

Sumia then realized that she had Cordelia pinned. Cordelia _couldn't_ make a move, really, not with Sumia on top of her. Sumia started to move.

But Cordelia proved her wrong. She reached around Sumia, grabbed fistfuls of her hair, and pulled her down into a sloppy, intense kiss.

Cordelia wrestled with Sumia's clothes, doing what she could to remove them without taking her tongue away from Sumia's. Sumia started to help her, equally enthusiastic about the kiss.

Sumia pulled her lips away from Cordelia, watching her hungrily. She absently wiped a strand of saliva from her mouth. She then dived in, planting a kiss on Cordelia's lips, her cheek, her jaw, her neck—and she left a few bites on Cordelia's neck before continuing to journey down, undoing Cordelia's dress as she descended.

* * *

Robin was as red as Cordelia. "Gods. That's…" _really really hot._

"So, yes." Cordelia threw her hands up. "That's it. We kissed, and then we… did it."

"Had sex?" Robin asked, eager to hear Cordelia say the words.

"Yes. We had sex."

A chill ran down Robin's spine. _Screw tonight, I'm gonna be thinking about this for WEEKS._

After a moment, Robin realized she was frozen. She cleared her throat and leaned forward. "So, uh… what's the problem, then? Not sure about where the relationship is going?"

"No, we're pretty sure we know what we want," Cordelia said, not meeting Robin's eye. "I, uh… I told her the truth about the guy I mentioned. The one I had a crush on."

"Chrom, yeah," Robin said without thinking.

Cordelia blushed. "What?! You _knew?"_

Robin sighed. "Everyone does, honey. Well, except Chrom."

"See, that's just it." Cordelia winced. "What I'm here for is to… ask you for advice. Um…" She tilted her head nervously. "What should I say… Rather, what should _Sumia_ and I say, if we wanted to, ah… invite Chrom, if you will?"

Robin feared her nose would start leaking blood. "Oh, gods, you guys want a three-way?!"

"Yeah." Cordelia looked down, ashamed. "I was hoping you could tell me how to ask him."

"Well—saying "please" should be _more_ than enough," Robin said incredulously.

Cordelia looked up hopefully. "Truly? It'll be that easy?"

"You must not understand men."

"I admit, I don't."

* * *

Robin spun around on the barstool, a quill tucked behind her ear as she examined the clipboard in her hand.

"Hmm… Wine stores are good." She smiled, taking the quill and writing that down. "Looks like we're good on alcohol for a while."

"That's good to hear."

Robin looked around, surprised. She noticed Chrom approaching; he looked haggard, with messy hair and haphazard clothes.

"Gods, you look like you've encountered some Risen," Robin said, grinning. _Unless something ELSE has risen._

"Mmph." Chrom took a seat next to her at the bar, reaching over to grab a bottle. He popped it open and took a brief swig.

Robin tilted her head. "Long day?"

 _"Long_ day." Another drink.

"What's up?"

Chrom sighed. "Learned today that my wife has a thing for another woman. So… yeah." He tilted his head back, taking a longer gulp before setting it back down.

"Really? So, they went through on the threesome plan?"

"Sure did." Chrom paused the bottle before his lips. "Well, kinda." Another drink.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Well, it was great at first," Chrom began. "I mean, I'd never realized it before, but Cordelia is actually extremely attractive! Who knew? She seemed to focus on me for most of it. I wonder if there are any feelings behind that."

Robin snorted. "Wh-Who knows."

"Anyway…" Chrom gestured vaguely with the bottle. "It was great, but I could only last so long. So I… you know…"

"On their faces?" Robin asked, without thinking.

"Yeah," Chrom answered, without thinking. "It was—it was _really_ hot. But then, like—like, Sumia turned to Cordelia, with those come-hither eyes. Oh, I _love_ her come-hither eyes. But she was giving them to Cordelia! And then she starts licking my—my c-cum off of Cordelia's face, and—and they just keep on going, without me." His eyes were distant. "Cordelia started kissing Sumia's thighs, saying things like "it's your turn now," and…"

 _"Really?"_ Robin asked, grinning with amusement. "How much longer did they last?"

"Heh." Chrom took a long drink, letting the question hang. Finally, he set the bottle down. "They're still going."

"Oh my gods." Robin shook her head, laughing. After a moment, Chrom started laughing, too.

Soon, their laughter died down, and Robin eyed the bottle in Chrom's hands. She set her clipboard on the bar. "Hey, Chrom."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go watch?"

"Gods, yes. And I'm bringing this bottle."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Chrom went on ahead, already stumbling from the heavy drink.

Following close behind, Robin chuckled to herself, loosening her cloak in expectation. _Man oh man, it's been a good minute since I've been able to enjoy myself like this. Let's turn this three-way into a four-way._


End file.
